


hot and cold

by rowanwrites



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, M/M, Physical Abuse, Threats of Violence, Unhealthy Relationships, abusive warren kepler, i love daniel jacobi im so sorry, i told yall i'd hurt jacobi, jacobi is trapped and doesn't understand how wrong everything is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26905606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowanwrites/pseuds/rowanwrites
Summary: He doesn't do it often. It's your fault, really, for pushing the limits.Daniel Jacobi is stuck. Something is off about the way his boyfriend acts. It's just a different way of showing love. It has to be love.
Relationships: Daniel Jacobi/Warren Kepler
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	hot and cold

**Author's Note:**

> TW for abuse and being trapped in an abusive situation
> 
> i'm really sorry okay

You stare at the bruises blossoming on your forearm. You’ll wear a sweater tomorrow at work. There’s no point in letting Alana get all worked up.

He doesn’t do it often. It’s your fault, really, for pushing the limits.

You could hear it in his voice, that he was really angry, but of course you had to bother him a little bit more. You ignored his warnings.

You ignored the way he said your name. How could you ignore that?

“Mr. Jacobi.” There’s a fury in the way he says it, but you ignored it. Idiot.

You hate when he calls you that. It’s a power trip, you know that. He gets pleasure from making you feel insignificant. It’s just how it is. Just because he’s a massive jerk doesn’t mean that he doesn’t love you.

Your attention snaps back to the bruises. They’re getting very dark quickly. Alana is definitely going to be upset if she sees them.

He doesn’t do it often. If it happened more often you would leave, you’re sure of it. It’s nothing serious anyway, just something that happens when you make him mad enough. You have no idea why you keep doing that.

Call out of work? No, he’d want an explanation, and this isn’t good enough.

You sigh. Even the best concealer you have wouldn’t do much. You can deal with it tomorrow. For now, you’ll go to sleep in his arms and listen to his whispered apologies.

In the morning he’ll make it okay. He always does.

You splash cold water on your face and grab an ice pack for your arm. With any luck they’ll be faded when you wake up. Your luck isn’t great, but you can try.

You walk into your bedroom, where he lays sprawled out on the mattress. You know he isn’t sleeping. His eyes follow you as you change into the outfit he bought you, and you know he’s waiting for you to crawl to him. Just like you always do.

When you lay down, his arm immediately wraps around you and pulls you flush to him. You try to quiet your pounding heart and wonder why you feel trapped.

This is the man you love. This is Warren.

“I’m sorry Daniel,” he murmurs into your ear. You ignore the unpleasant shivers down your spine.

“I know, Warren.”

“Do you forgive me?”

“Yes, Warren.”

His arm relaxes ever so slightly, and you let out a relieved breath. “I love you.”

You pause. “I know.”

His arm tightens around your waist again and you hold your breath. He loosens it eventually, and you close your eyes and try to sleep.

The ice pack is very cold and he is very warm, and the feeling in the pit of your stomach is wholly unpleasant. It’s just how he shows love.

Demanding. Possessive. It isn’t much different from working with him, except here nobody hears what he says to you.

You think about the bruises on your arm and wish you were somewhere else. You would never abandon him. After all, isn’t this how he loves?

**Author's Note:**

> i did say i would hurt jacobi to be fair  
> i'll probably hurt him even more later
> 
> honestly i can see kepler having a secret soft side but also he's a violent, manipulative bastard and that would absolutely show in his relationship


End file.
